A German Business Man And A Italian Waitress
by Aaron Odd
Summary: A successful German businessman, Ludwig Beilschmidt, got his terrifying insecurity's thrusted upon him, in the middle of a business meeting, Ludwig takes a break and drives to a near by dinner. Where he meets a pretty Italian waitress, Feliciana Vargas.


**Title: **A German Business Man & A Italian Waitress

**Author: **Aaron Odd

**Summary: **A successful German businessman, Ludwig Beilschmidt, got his terrifying insecurity's thrusted upon him, in the middle of a business meeting, Ludwig takes a break and drives to a near by dinner. Where he meets the pretty Italian waitress, Feliciana Vargas.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Ludwig had been having a really bad day.

He did not only sleep through his alarm clock, leaving him with only fifteen minutes to get ready for work, hazardously thrown on the first suit he could find, making him look like a hobo, and then rushed out the door without any breakfast. Not only did that dampen his mood quite considerably but when he got to his black Volvo he found out that some punk had thought it fun to slash his tires in the night. (Ludwig swore that if he ever found out who that punk was.._._)

After a large string of curses in both German and English, Ludwig hurried himself over to his scary Russian neighbor's house to ask if he would allow him to use one of his cars to get to work. The large man agreed with a large and quite scary expression on his face and handed him his keys. After Ludwig thanked him repeatedly and quickly hurried off.

And even when Ludwig had ran three red lights and raced to work thirty miles above the speed limit, he was still half an hour late. And as soon as he got their he didn't even have a chance to explain his situation before being hurried off to a _very _important meeting. That left Ludwig looking as dumb as he had ever let himself before. With blonde hair a mess, suit not crisp and clean, not even have the caffeine that was his coffee. But with grace and what was left with his pride Ludwig carried on as if he didn't look like a hobo to a bunch of very important people.

The meeting went well enough until half way through the meeting Gilbert had pointed out Ludwig's general dis-godly appearance to the guest's of the meeting like only he could do. ("Ya look like you just rolled out of the bed of a two cent hooker!") Most of the older men laughed at the look of absolute horror on the young German's face. But what struck the most laughs was when Gilbert's friend Francis replied with, ("No, pauvre petit Ludwig couldn't get a girl if he tried, he's probably still a virgin!") This left Ludwig a blushing and stuttering mess, barely holding on to the last of his self control not to strangle the Frenchman.

It's not that what he said was wrong or anything. Ludwig was in fact a virgin. And don't get him wrong or anything it's just that Ludwig never had the time to date. In high school Ludwig had studied like no other, determined to get the top of the year. And he did. That year, and the year after that, and the next two years after that. Sure he had kissed his friend Elizaveta one time, all because she had begged for it and paid him three hundred dollars all because she wanted to make Roderich jealous. Her plan had worked as the scrawny pianist had punched him squarely in the nose.

But after Elizaveta had explained the whole thing to him Roderich had apologized immensely and life continued on.

Which left him to eventually getting embarrassed en-front of all his fellow co-workers. Fun. But it didn't matter to Ludwig that he was a virgin at twenty-five. For most twenty-five year-old he had accomplished a lot, in most people's opinion. Ludwig had reason quiet fast in his father's company as he was strategic and thoughtful who didn't mind fighting for what he wanted.

Ludwig didn't know that it was worth it. He had only ever worked and pushed all chances of marrying practically out the window. Even if he did happen to find a regulatory attractive girl the chances of her already being married was there and he didn't want to be a home wrecker.

"You know," Ludwig was jumped out of his thoughts and turned to face Arthur Kirkland, the owner of one of the biggest law firm's in England. "What you're brother said..." The British man looked up at him green eyes looking at him curiously underneath big bushy eyebrows. "You shouldn't take it to seriously. You're a find looking bloke. I'm sure you'll get a girl in no time. I mean my Emily and I have been together for a few years so I don't really remember what it was like to be single. You understand of course, or maybe you don't? " Arthur said with a crooked smile. Hoping to cheer up the sullen German lad that had been looking a bit down since his brother had commented on his lack of love life.

That was when Ludwig lost it. He would _not _have some crooked teethed, bushy eyebrowed, tell _him _that he didn't that he was sure he would eventually get a wife. Ludwig would _not _allow it. He would _not!_

"Excuse me. I must be going now." Ludwig said, standing up quickly nodding to Arthur one last time and quickly scrambled away.

Ludwig felt like he was going to suffocate if he stayed one more minute in this stupid suit, at this stupid job. So that's what Ludwig did. He walked away from everything his life held. He ran past his obnoxious brother and his stupid friends. Got into the scary Russian car, and drove off.

So that's where he was at this current moment. Being brass, and idiotic, walking away from his problems. Ludwig just hoped that Ivan didn't need this car until tomorrow because he wasn't going to come home tonight. He would just find a nice enough diner close by, and sleep in a hotel. As Ludwig was sure that Gilbert was probably at it house at this moment, messing up Ludwig clean floor. He would have to apologize to the housekeeper later.

Ludwig sighed and leaned against the leather head rest. He really shouldn't be doing this. He was suppose to be the perfect son. The son that did as he was told. Never stepping out of line. Never doing something like this. Ever. But here he was, driving away from his life, already thirty miles into town. Who cared in the first place? Ludwig was sure Gilbert could handle taking care of the place for one night.

Looking at his watch he saw with a jolt that it was already seven. He hadn't had anything to eat all day, besides he had already wasted the entire day already, and he needed to eat right? So with that he turned into 'Flo's Diner'. Parked the car in front row obviously standing out against the orange pick up truck next to him, honestly who was going to back talk someone that was wearing a suit and just drove up in a red Porsche? That reminded him, he need to get out of this monkey suit. So with that Ludwig got rid of his tie and jacket and walked into the small diner.

As the blonde walked in he was immediately gawked at. Apparently people didn't usually come here in a Porsche. But Ludwig being Ludwig just blushed and quickly walked to the nearest open booth.

As he sat down and opened a menu en front of his face did the people start talking again. Ludwig took this time to look at the different people in the diner. The waitress entertaining the bar was a pretty blonde girl, that had a slight Finnish accent. She was obviously already in a relationship with the big blonde, burly, man that she was trying to talk to. Her violet eyes were only focused on him. Ludwig would kill to get a girl to look at him like that.

At that moment as he was staring at the couple did someone clear their throat from in front of him. Ludwig immediately dropped his menu in a blushing spluttering mess. That seemed to happen quite a lot today. Ludwig finally looked over to the awaiting waitress he focused on her shoes. Which were, by the way, covered in paint.

"Hello!" Her voice had a thick Italian accent. But Ludwig continued to stare at her shoes. "Would you like something to eat? You know the pasta here is _sooo _good! I should know, I helped with the recipe!" As the girl continued to rant, all Ludwig wanted to do was sink into the floor, tuning the girl out, too. "-And then Lovina squeezed the tomato so hard, it exploded! It was sooo funny! Then Grandpa Roma- Oh wait, I never got what you wanted. So~o one order of pasta?" At that final sentence Ludwig looked up so say that no, he just wanted some coffee, but then he saw the waitress.

She had light hazel eyes and auburn hair that was pulled up in a curly ponytail, that framed her tan skin perfectly. Ludwig had to remind himself how to breath.

"Do I have something on my face?" She asked tilting her head to the left.

"Nein. No. You don't, ah..." Ludwig replied, still continuing to stare at the pretty waitress.

"Feliciana." She said, her hazel eyes locking with Ludwig's blue. "But you can call me Feli." Ludwig gulped. "You're the one that drove in her in that big and fancy car huh ? Wouldn't you want to go to a big and fancy restaurant."

"Yes, I usually do but today..." Ludwig trailed off not wanting to look ridiculous in front of the waitress.

"What?" Feli didn't want to pry but she liked this stranger.

"It's a long story." Ludwig said, saying no more.

Feli just thought a minute before saying, "How about I get you some pasta and then you can tell me over dinner? How does that sound? Besides my shift's over in like, ten minutes."

Ludwig was about to decline but the look on Feliciana's face, that hopeful innocent face, made Ludwig agree against his own while.

"Really? Well okay then! I'll be right back!" And with that Feliciana was off. Leaving Ludwig wondering how on earth this had all come to be.

In a few minutes Feliciana came back with a steaming plate of spaghetti, setting it down in front of Ludwig, standing back waiting for Ludwig to take a bite.

And when Ludwig did, he was sure he would die happy. Not just because of the pasta either.

"So.. What made you come?" Feli said making Ludwig chocked on the delicious meal. "To Flo's." The Italian finished.

After Ludwig got out of the panic that he was going to die did he simply reply with, "I was hungry."

"Yes, but like you already said, you could have went anywhere, yet you choose here why?" Feliciana asked, pulling out a napkin and doodling on it.

"Well, I didn't want to go home. So I came here." Ludwig said in between bites.

"Well yo picked good, huh?" Feli said twirling her hair around her pen.

"Why is that?" Ludwig replied.

"Because if you didn't I would have never met you!" Feli said looking at him with wide hazel eyes. "Now, I'll take your plate, and you can tell me the 'Long story' of why you're here." Feliciana took his plate and went to the back. As she did she left the napkin she had been drawing on. Out of minor curiosity Ludwig gently picked it up and saw with surprise the it was his own face on the napkin. Ludwig couldn't get why someone would be waiting on table's with talent like that.

"Oh!" Ludwig looked up to see Feliciana back, but this time she had unshed tears in her eyes while biting her bottom lip, looking absolutely distraught at the napkin. "You probably think I'm weird now, huh? You probably will never come back here, all because I-" Now the tears had started running down her cheeks. Ludwig had the desire to make the sweet girl happy again.

"No, no, no! I just don't get why someone with so much talent would be working here." Ludwig tried to reassure her.

"R-really?" Feliciana hiccuped.

"Yes."

Feli tanned face all the sudden split into a large grin, tears forgotten and she asked him if he had liked the pasta. Ludwig just wondered if he had just been played.

"So... you promised a story." The Italian nudged.

"Well... Where to start." Ludwig was still unsure that he even wanted to tell Feli about everything that happened.

"From the beginning, where else?"

"Alright," And then Ludwig told her about how the punk who slashed his tires that mourning, had to borrow from his terrifying Russian neighbor, was late to work, and finally how his brother's comment (Leaving Francis' out though), but mostly about his own insecurity's about never getting married. All the while Feliciana had listened intently, while the blonde told her all this. Never once looking uninterested, or like she was going to judge him in anyway. When he was finished Ludwig looked at Feliciana waiting for her answer to his long story.

"Well," She started, Ludwig held his breath, "You have plenty of time to find a girl, honestly you don't need to feel so insecure. You're what, twenty-"

"Five." Ludwig finished.

"You're twenty-five for crying out loud! You're handsome, sweet, have a steady job, live on your own, and- I'm rambling again aren't I? But whatever, you have a lot going for you! Be confident!" The Italian waitress said with a bright smile.

"Feliciana! You and lover boy better be going! It's already eleven. We closed a half hour ago!" A head poked out from behind the door to the kitchen. Ludwig could hardly believe that he had talked to this stranger for so long.

"Oh! Why didn't you tell me, Yao! Lovina's going to kill me!" Feliciana said in a panic.

"Lovina?" Ludwig asked. Feli looked at him with wide eyes, chewing on her bottom lip.

"My older sister. She can be... grouchy." She put lightly to the blonde man. She didn't want to tell him that most people thought of Lovina as a total bitch.

"Grouchy, my ass." Yao said, walking out from the kitchen. Hair pulled into a new pony tail, and in regular clothes, cotton bag shrugged over his shoulder. Yao looked at Ludwig, and while smirking continued, "Lovina Vargas, has the mouth of a sailor, always seems like she's PMSing and is _never _happy. Especially to her little sister's boyfriends." Ludwig paled just a little bit. It's not like he ever had the chance of dating Feliciana in the first place. So he will never had to meet the bitch of a sister. "

"You should probably being saying goodbye to him soon, Feli. Lovina will not be happy as it is. Let alone if you tell her that you were with a boy. Lock up for me 'kay?" With a flick of his wrist he threw a key over to Feli gave one last wink then walked out the door. Leaving a very distraught Italian, and a very expecting German.

"I should probably get going. Thank you for you're time, Feliciana." With that Ludwig stood up and smoothed out the wrinkles that had formed for sitting for so long.

"Well bye, ah..."

With a jolt Ludwig was struck dead as he realized that he had given this girl so much personal information without even telling her his name. Ludwig couldn't have felt like more of an ass.

"Ludwig. Ludwig Beilschmidt." Feliciana gave him a bright smile. Shook his hand and replied.

"Feliciana. Feliciana Vargas."

"I should get going." Ludwig said awkwardly standing.

The Italian nodded getting up too, before saying, "Yeah. Hey, do you think..." Trailing off at the end.

"What?"

"Do you..." Feli sighed. "Can you come back tomorrow?"

Ludwig blinked a few times. Trying to process what a pretty girl had just asked him. Even after all the stuff he had told her she wanted him to come back? Wow, that was a shock.

As the seconds ticked by Feliciana had started to deflate like a balloon, as Ludwig had still not answered.

"If's okay. You don't have to.." Feliciana said eyes down caste in moving toward the kitchen door. "The door's still open, drive safe."

As soon as reason had returned to his body Ludwig scrambled to come up with comprehensible words to say, but finally crooked out at last second, "Wait! Do you need a ride home? I got a car, I can take you there! If you want..." Eyes down caste, this time he was biting his own lip.

The Italian girl flicked her hazel eyes at him and replied "Yeah... I'll go get my bag, wait here okay?" With brighter eyes she went into the kitchen leaving Ludwig alone in the lightly lite diner. When she came back she had a colorful bag slug over her shoulder.

"Well we're good to go then!" Then Feliciana bounced into Ivan's car. Ludwig following slowly behind.

Sliding into the slick leather seat, Ludwig looked at the auburn haired girl who was looking around the car in aw. Mouth open and everything. "Impressed?" Ludwig said with a quirked eyebrow.

"Very! Me and Lovina, we share an old mustang. A 1967. Of course we had it restored when we moved to America! We have the Italian flag seat covers!" Feliciana gave him a bright smile before continuing to look around in the car.

"Very cool, now tell me, where am I going?" Ludwig asked. Feliciana laughed and told him the address. Still driving, Ludwig started to ask Feli questions about herself.

"Where were you born?"

"Venice, Italy."

"How old are you?"

"23"

"Lovina?"

"24"

"When did you move here?"

"When I was twelve. They thought I was Mexican, so everyone spoke Spanish to us. Then this boy, Henry, realized that I spoke Italian and translated everything to me. He was so sweet! He was so kind... I remember when he introduced himself to me. He spoke all curtly like you, He said, Hello, It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Henry Ronald Edwards the fourth." Feliciana said in a deeper tone. "He was so sweet to me! Always so blushy, it was so cute!"

"What ever happened to him?" Ludwig asked, knowing full well that the boy had most likely had a crush on Feliciana. I mean who wouldn't?

"I don't know... I think he moved to France. But I don't really know... Can we talk about something else?" asked the Italian.

"Alright, ah, here we are." the blonde stopped in front of a large apartment building. Ludwig opened the door got out and walked to her side, opening the door for her. What? He's a gentlemen?

As Feliciana slide out of his leather seat. Slung her colorful art bag over her shoulder. She was looking at him underneath her eyelashes, biting her bottom lip. Ludwig tried to swallow down the lump that had built in his throat.

"I'll... uh.." Ludwig started, looking at anything other than the tan girl in front of him. "...walk you to the a door.

"Alright." She smiled and bounced to the door, yeah, _bounced._ "My apartment is one the fifth floor and we don't have an elevator. So..." She trailed off giving his those hooded eyes again.

"So..." Ludwig replied. Feeling slightly nauseous. Thankfully at that moment an Italian song went off in Feliciana's bag, making both the Italian and German jump slightly.

Feli threw it from her shoulder and dug through her bag. Finding the green phone (that of course had a Italian flag chain on it) and when she opened the flip phone Ludwig was surprised at the shear volume that was being screamed out in a mixer of Italian and English.

"FELICIANA VARGAS! DOVE SEI? YOUR SHIFT ENDED _FIVE HOURS AGO!"_

Feliciana grimaced and put a hand on the speaker muffling the loud female voice still ranting. "I think I should be get going." And before Ludwig could reply she gave him the softest of kisses on his cheek. Leaving him pink faced and flustered.

"Bye Ludwig." Before walking in her apartment building. Leaving a pink faced German, with a very heavy heart.

Looking back at the apartment door one more time, Ludwig walked slowly to his car, wondering how he could have gotten that precious kiss from a beautiful Italian waitress who didn't even know that his name until the end of the night anyway. Knew his insecurity's and still gave him a good night kiss?

Even after he dropped the red Porsche off to a very grouchy Russian who was eating dinner with his younger sister. Went home to find it ran-shacked. All the while with a large grin on his face.

Maybe today wasn't that bad after all.


End file.
